


Dean Winchester: The Original Soundtrack

by castielshoneybee



Series: Chuck's Children [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Dean's so awesome he needs a soundtrack, Fluff, Gen, God children getting into mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: When Dean says he should have his own soundtrack, the Shurley twins decide to give him what he wished for.





	

“Uncle Dean!” The kids hear him before you do, their little feet pounding out of the kitchen as they run to greet him. You smile, putting the dish towel down to follow. You may not have Chuck, but you've made yourself a family. You hear them as you turn the corner into the map room. “Did you bring us presents?”

“Uncle Dean isn't going to bring you presents every time he comes back from a hunt. Don't be greedy.”

“Aww, come on, sis.” His words warm your heart. “You think I'm gonna see the wonder that is Jackson Hole, Wyoming without bringing something back for my two favorite munchkins?” He throws his bag on the table, unzipping it and producing two identical teddy bears. He's a smart man, that Dean. Identical presents means no fighting. The kids grab them, hugging them tight.

“What do you say?”

“Thanks, Uncle Dean!” The kids plop down on the floor to play. 

“So, how was the hunt?”

“Piece of cake. I swear, I'm so awesome, my life should have a soundtrack.”

****

The next morning Dean wakes up, stretches, then stays in bed for a few minutes, willing his muscles to get him up. He relaxes, listening to the music coming from somewhere in the bunker.

 _Good day sunshine_  
_Good day sunshine_  
_Good day sunshine..._

He swings his legs over the bed, groaning as he rises. 

_I need to laugh_  
_and when the sun is out_  
_I've got something I can laugh about_  
_I feel good_  
_In a special way_  
_I'm in love and it’s a sunny day..._

He heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, but it doesn't shut out the music. **Weird.** He pulls off his t-shirt and sleep pants and climbs into the shower. As he turns the water on, the music changes. 

_Splish, splash, I was takin' a bath_  
_Long about a Saturday night_  
_A rub dub, just relaxin' in the tub_  
_Thinkin' everything was alright_

 **Ha! That's a funny coincidence.** He washes up, then climbs out and dries off, heading back to his room to get dressed.

 _Clean shirt, new shoes_  
_And I don't know where I am goin' to_  
_Silk suit, black tie_  
_I don't need a reason why_  
_They come runnin' just as fast as they can_  
_Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man..._

 **Okay. This is getting really weird.** He leaves his room and pads down the hallway to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. **Where is everyone?** He approaches the fridge to find some breakfast, and that's when he sees the note.

_Dean, Sam should be home by noon. I took the kids to the park. IDK where Cas is._

**So who the hell left the music on?** Dean stalks through the bunker, looking for the source.

 _I have spoke with the tongue of angels_  
_I have held the hand of a devil_  
_It was warm in the night_  
_I was cold as a stone_  
_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for..._

Dean is kind of starting to freak out. In every room, the volume is the same, and he can't find where it's coming from. He stops in the library. 

“CAS! ARE YOU HERE?” He hears footsteps. Cas comes around the corner.

“Hello, Dean.” Noticing the expression on Dean’s face, Cas rushes to him and puts his arms around him. 

_I've heard people say that_  
_Too much of anything is not good for you, baby_  
_Oh no_  
_But I don't know about that_  
_There's many times that we've loved_  
_We've shared love and made love_  
_It doesn't seem to me like it's enough_  
_There's just not enough of it_  
_There's just not enough_  
_Oh oh, babe…_

“You seem to be in distress. What's wrong?”

“Cas, I'm fine, but where the hell is that music coming from?”

“I don't hear any music, Dean. Are you sure you're okay?” His eyes are concerned.

“You don't hear Barry White right now?”

“No, Dean, I don't. Maybe you should sit down.” They hear the bunker door creak open, then slam shut. Little feet patter down the stairs and across the floor.

“Hey, what's going on?”

“Something is wrong with Dean.” You run to him. 

“What is it? Are you sick?”

“No, just tell me you hear the music.”

“Music? What music?”

“Apparently, Dean is hearing music that no one else can hear. There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him, though.” You turn around, and two guilty pairs of crystal blue eyes stare back at you. 

“What did you do?” Charlie has the good sense to look sheepish. Robbie, on the other hand, seems proud. 

“Uncle Dean said he should have a soundtrack, so we gave him one.”

“Oh, thank God. I thought I was going friggin’ crazy.” You sigh.

“It's not nice to give people mental soundtracks that only they can hear.” Add that one to the list of things you never thought you'd say. “Now, turn it off before you drive Uncle Dean even crazier than he is.” Dean glares.

“Ha ha.”

“Sorry, Uncle Dean.” Robbie flicks his finger. Dean's relief is palpable.

“Thank you, Robbie.” Recovered, Dean heads toward the kitchen. “Anyone else hungry? I feel like I could eat a horse.” He stops in his tracks, turns, and points a finger at the children. “Don't even think about it.”


End file.
